Memories Lost
by Zory rock101
Summary: Book 2: Read the first book of Snow glow White on the Mountain Tonight series. Zen lost his memories! Will he remember his child and Shirayuki before the baby is born. Continue in Book 3: The Royal Wedding
1. Memories Lost

**Chapter 1: memories lost**

(Shirayuki P.O.V)

I watch Zen slowly fall to the floor. He was cover in blood. I run over to him. I knee down beside him. "ZEN PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!" I yelled, pull his hand on my stomach. I lift up his head and put it in my lap.

I grab my medicine bag to stop the bleeding. The guards help me move Zen on the bed. "Go and get Mitsuhide and Kiki, quickly." After I said that, I watch the guards run out of the room. I was treating his wound when I heard the door fly open. It was Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"Shirayuki are you okay?" Mitsuhide said in a panic, running over to me. I saw that he was still wearing his pajamas, the same with Kiki too.

"What happen?" Kiki said, walked over to me.

"There was this man, he said he will kill Zen. But when he saw me, he was ready to attack me. Zen jump in front of me to block the attack." I cry taking off Zen shirt to look at his wound. The bleeding stop.

"We will have guards station outside of your room." Mitsuhide said, walking over to the door. "Kiki stay with Shirayuki." He ordered, leaving the room to find guards to stay by our room.

I was shaking, I was very scared, then Kiki handed me a glass of water. "He will be fine. He's still alive, plus he's strong and has something to fight for." Kiki said, pull up a chair next to the bed where I was sitting at. It was getting late and I couldn't fall asleep, Kiki was staying up with me until Mitsuhide came back with two guards.

"Shirayuki, you need to sleep." Mitsuhide said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't sleep." I said shaking my head. Kiki put her hand on my other shoulder.

"Do it for Zen and your baby." Kiki said, then moved her hand to my stomach.

"Okay, I will try, for them." I said, lay down next to Zen.

"The guards will be outside of your room if you need anything." Mitsuhide said, walking back over to the door follow by Kiki.

"Goodnight Shirayuki." Mitsuhide and Kiki said at the same time, leaving the room. I sat up after they left and walked over to the couch and sat down. I couldn't sleep, so I open a book that was on the nightstand by the couch. I hear Zen moan in his sleep. I got up and walked over to him. I sat down and moved his bangs to the side.

Zen slowly open his eyes and looked up at me. "Zen." I said, happy to see he was wake. "Ah..(moan) Who are you?" He asked. He did not remember me.

"It me Shirayuki, your love." I said, hoping he will remember me.

"GUARDS!." He yelled. I stand up and walked away from the bed. The two guards run in.

"What is it, Your highness." They said, looking at Zen.

"Who is this woman?" Zen said, pointing to me. The guards looked at each other.

"Prince Zen, this is Shirayuki your love." The guards said, looking confuse.

"Where Kiki and Mitsuhide at?" Zen asked. I was shock that he remember them. I walked toward the door with one of the guards follow me.

I can't take it anymore I run down the hallway. I stop and looked at the window. Seeing the sun coming up. My heart was broken. I let the tear fall down on face and knee down to the ground. I wrap my arms around myself.

"Shirayuki." I heard a voice for behind me. I turn my head around and it was Mitsuhide. "What's wrong?" He asked, walking up to me. He knelt next to me.

"He did not remember me." I cry. Mitsuhide eyes got wide.

"Mitsuhide, you there? I was calling for you and why is this woman still here?" a voice said. Mitsuhide and I looked up and saw Zen holding his hand over where he was cut by the sword.

"Prince Zen, you lost your memories. This girl is Shirayuki. The one you love." Mitsuhide said, standing up and looking at Zen. "So, do you remember Obi?" He asked.

"Obi?" Zen said, trying to remember him too. "That name did not ring any bells to me." He answered, I was holding my stomach. "Please take her away." Zen ordered and walked down the hallway still in pain for last night.

"Shirayuki, I will talk to the king about this. we will have you go back to your old room for the time being." Mitsuhide said, helping me up. I walked back to my old room, the one when I first move in to the castle to become a court herbalist. I think to myself, "if he doesn't remember me, I doubt he remembers our baby." I put my hand on my stomach and get into bed crying myself to sleep.

 **See you next time...**


	2. Feeling lost

**Memories Lost**

 **Chapter 2: feeling lost**

Mitsuhide P.O.V)

I walked down to King Izana's office, fearing having to tell him this. I knock on the door to his office waiting for him to answer. "Come in." I heard a harsh and scary voice. I opened the door slowly to his office and saw that he was at his desk doing paperwork. I walked up and stand in front of his desk looking down at him. "I heard that someone came into the castle last night." Izana said, looking up from his paperwork.

"Yes, he was trying to kill Prince Zen and Shirayuki." I said, "Shirayuki and the baby are fine, however Zen on the other hand can't remember Shirayuki or Obi. We think he only remember before the time before he met Shirayuki and Obi." I said, looking at him.

"So where is Shirayuki at now?" Izana asked, looking at me.

"She went back to her old room for the time being." I answer. Izana stood up and walked over to the door.

"I'm going to talking to Zen, thank you Mitsuhide." After that he left the room. I walked out of the room to and head to Shirayuki bedroom. I heard a voice at the end of the hallway. "Come on, Shirayuki open the door." Kiki said, knocking on the door. I told her what happen with Zen and that I had moved Shirayuki back to her old room.

"What going on, Kiki?" I asked, walking up to her. I saw Obi was walking down the hallway from the other end.

"Shirayuki lock her bedroom door, and will not answer us." Kiki said, looking up at me.

"Will she let Zen in?" Obi said, looking at us. Kiki and I looked at each other.

"Um...Obi...Zen does not remember you or Shirayuki, from the attack. That's why Shirayuki locked herself in the bedroom." Kiki explain, looking at Obi.

"I think that you should not go close to Zen for the time being." I said, trying to turn the door handle to Shirayuki room but it will not budge.

"So Shirayuki is not doing to well, I would to if my girlfriend forgot me." Obi said, lending on the wall by the door.

"He did not remember about their child either." Kiki said, trying to pick the lock to Shirayuki's room with a hairclip.

"Oh, by the why that is breaking in." Obi said, watch Kiki on her knees to open the door.

"No, as guards to prince Zen, we can do this for Shirayuki and Zen's baby too." Kiki said, looking up at Obi. "Finally!" Kiki said, standing up after picking the lock and opening the door.

"Kiki good with her hands, that's a good quality." Obi said, looking in the dark room. Kiki glared at him, and I wanted to hit him, but I didn't.

"Let's go." I said, walking into Shirayuki bedroom. I heard a small voice but couldn't make out what she was saying. Kiki turn on the light and saw Shirayuki in a corner. She has her knees close to her chest and have her arms around wrap them. Her face was red like her hair. Kiki and I walked up to her following by Obi.

"Shirayuki, you need to get into the bed. It's not good for the baby." Kiki said, rubbing her back to calm her down. I sat next to her on the other side and whip away the tears, like Zen always does when she cries.

"He...did...n-not...remember...his...c-child." Shirayuki finally said, putting her hand on her stomach. Kiki put her hand on top of Shirayuki's, follow by my hand on top of Kiki's. Obi felt left out and so he also put his hand on top of mine. I heard Shirayuki let out a laugh behind her crying.

Everyone was smiling at her, happy to see her laughing. "Don't worrying Zen will remember you, I promise. Kiki and I will tell him stories about you hoping he will remember before the baby is born." I said, removing my hand from her stomach.

"You know if Zen was here, he would yell at us for touching her stomach." Obi said, sat down in front of Shirayuki.

"Yeah, you right. but he be okay if Kiki touched Shirayuki's stomach." I said, looking at Kiki.

"Well of course, I'm her best friend." Kiki said, hearing Shirayuki laughing again. She was getting back to her old self again.

"You guys are like my family, when this baby is born will you guys be he/her uncles and aunt?" Shirayuki asked, looking up at each one of us.

"Yes, of course." Obi said little too excited, touch Shirayuki stomach again.

"I will be happy to be an aunt." Kiki said, smiling at Shirayuki.

"The same with me! Not the aunt part but the uncle part." I said, everyone in the room start to laugh. I was happy to see Shirayuki happy too.

"Will I have to go before Zen starts looking for me. Obi, you remember not get close to Zen right?" I asked, standing up and looking down at him who was sitting on the floor.

"Yes, I know." Obi answer, looking up at me. I head to the door and grab the door handle before I left the room. I turn around and looked back at Shirayuki.

"Shirayuki, please don't lock the door again." I said, watching her nod. After that I left the room.

(Kiki P.O.V)

I walked Mitsuhide leave the room, it was now only me and Obi with Shirayuki. Obi moved next to Shirayuki and put his arms around her. I give him a glared. "Get your hands off of her." I said trying not to yell. He quickly removed his hand around Shirayuki.

"You sound just like-"She stop herself before she said Zen's name. She got sad and her eyes were tearing up again. I put my arms around her.

"Get your hands off of her." Obi said repeating what I just say to him. I glared at him to tell him to 'shut the hell up'.

After a few hours Shirayuki fell asleep in my arms. Obi pick her up and laid her down on her bed. I pulled the cover up over her body. Obi walked over to the door while I turn off the light to Shirayuki's room, then I close the door behind me very quietly.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	3. What can I do?

**8/1/17**

 **Chapter 3: What can I do?**

(Izana P.O.V)

I walked down the hallway to Shirayuki chamber, and when I finally came to her door, I knock until she answered me. The door open very slowly. She was wearing her nightgown, since it was still night time, but I must talk to her tonight.

"King Izana." She said, looking at me.

"I heard what happen to Zen." I said, looking back at her. Her eyes got very sad. I have never seen this side of her before. The first time I met her she was tough, strong, and brave, but when it comes to Zen, she's weak. "For now, a guard will be stationed to you. They are to follow you around everywhere to go. They will protect you so you won't be harm again. It's for you're and your baby's safety."

"Zen put Obi as my guard." Shirayuki said, looking shock at what I'm saying. I took a breath and sighed.

"Obi will step down from that position for now on. He will not be you guard anymore. For it would cause trouble later on, I believe." I said, watching Shirayuki eyes go wide. "Starting tomorrow you will be with your new guard. Do you understand?" I asked, hoping she understood why I'm doing this.

"Yes, I understand." Shirayuki said, bow her head and looked back up to me.

"Okay that all I have to say, goodnight." After I said that I walked away.

(Shirayuki P.O.V)

Things are changing fast after Zen lost his memories. Obi's no longer my guard as of tomorrow, and Zen still doesn't remember me. This is too much for me to take in all in one day. I close the door and put my back against the wooden door. I slowly slide down and put my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, and cover my face between my arms.

I feel the tears coming down my face, it hurts that I am not close to the man I love, the father of my child. I walked around my room clearing my head and getting myself back together. Is it morning already? I looked out of the window and saw the sun was raise.

I heard a knock on my door. I walked over to the door and answer it. There was a very tall man stand in front of my room. "Princess Shirayuki." He said, looking at me. Okay, Zen and I are not married yet and he starting call me princess.

"Please call me Shirayuki." I said, looking at him. He has brown hair with a light blonde in it.

"My name is Daiki." Daiki said, bowing to me.

"You don't have to do that." I said, waving my hand in front of my face. It was a shock someone else instead of Obi bowed to me. He was the only one who did it. It felt weird to have another person beside me. I don't like this one bit. I looked down and saw that I was still in my nightgown.

"Let me go and change first, then I will be out." I said, and was about to close the door when he stopped me.

"I have to stay by your side, my lady." Daiki said, putting one of his arm to block the door from closing. I don't like this man something about him makes me feel weird inside. His eyes are cold and he was scary. I want to yelled for help.

"You can't just stand outside and wait?" I said, trying not to yelled. Is he ready the man Izana stationed here for me?

"Fine you have 10 seconds." He said, stand by the door. I close the door and quickly and got dress. Really?! 10 seconds? I want Obi to be my guard again. I miss Zen too. I walked out of the door and saw Daiki was at the end of the hallway talking to a man that I never seen before.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and it was Mitsuhide. "Good morning, Shirayuki." He said, with a smile like he always does. Daiki walked up to me and glared at Mitsuhide.

"Get you hand off her." Daiki said, giving Mitsuhide a death stare. Mitsuhide was giving it back to him.

"Who are you?" Mitsuhide finally asked.

"I'm her guard and it my job to protect her." Daiki said, "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm the second prince, Zen guard and Shirayuki friend. If you hurt her and/or the baby, I will kill you under Prince Zen's Order." Mitsuhide said. He knows that if Zen still had his memories he will go and kill him, himself.

Daiki starts to laugh and I hide behind Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide did not like the idea of having him being my guard, and I don't blame him. I didn't like him either, something just didn't seem right with him.

"I will try and get Obi back to being your guard again. I will talk to the king." He whispered in my ears and I saw Daiki glaring at us. After that, Mitsuhide walked down the hallway to the King's office, and I was still standing here with Daiki.

 **See you next time...**


	4. Trouble In Clarines

**8/3/17**

 **Chapter 4: Trouble In Clarines**

(Mitsuhide POV)

I had a bad feeling about that man that is with Shirayuki, the so-called Daiki. I looked down the hallway and saw Kiki and Obi standing there talking. "Hey Obi, I want you to go and watch Shirayuki. I don't trust that guy with Shirayuki and Zen's baby." I said, stopping right in front of them.

"What are you talking about?" Kiki asked, looking at me.

"The new guard that was sign to Shirayuki on Izana's orders." I answer, looking confused.

"Mitsuhide the new guard was sign to her was Kai Ulkir." Kiki said, giving me a confused looked.

"But that guard I saw was not Kai Ulk-." Mitsuhide cut himself off and looked back down the hallway where he just came from. Kiki, Obi, and I heard a sound coming from a closet that was in the hallway. Kiki push me to go first, so I walked up to the closet while Kiki and Obi stood behind me, cowards! We have faced worse than this!

I grab the handle and open it up slowly. When the closet is open all the way. I saw Kai Ulkir tied up around, his legs and arms bound, and has duct tape around his mouth.

"I got it." Obi said, he ripped the duct taped off his face leaving a big red mark across his mouth. Kiki and I cover our ear before Kai can scream.

"That hurt." He yelled, looking at Obi. Obi just laughed.

"Well, you have to do it fast or the pain will hurt more if you don't." Obi said, cut the rope that was round his legs and arms.

"What happen, Kai?" Kiki said, looking at Kai. Kai looked up.

"Well, I was going to meet Shirayuki because I was going to be her new guard for the time being until Zen get his memory back." Kai said, standing up and rub his wrist there the rope was at- probably leaving rope burn.

"So, that guy with Shirayuki, is not the new guard that was assign to Shirayuki." I said, knew something about that man just felt wrong when I first meet him. "Damn, I left Shirayuki alone with that man." I said, running back down the hallway follow by Kai, Kiki, and Obi.

We run into Shirayuki's room and she was not there. We all went to the herbalist building to see if she was there.

"Ryu, has Shirayuki came in today?" I asked, fly the door wide open and saw that Ryu was sitting on the ground. He looked up and saw Kiki, Kai, Obi, and I at the doorway.

"No, I have not seen her today." Ryu answer. After he said that the group looked around the whole castle ground for her and nothing. We could not find her.

"Where is she?" I asked, hating myself for leaving Shirayuki alone with that man. If Zen gets his memory back, he will kill me for sure. I punch a tree, I was so stupid!

"Mitsuhide!" Kiki yelled, looking at me. "We are going to find her!"

Meanwhile...

(Zen P.O.V)  
I was walking outside when something caught my eye, that red-haired girl was being pulled by a tall man. Something in my body did not like the way that man was touching her. Why? I don't know, it's not like I have feelings for her, but my body move on its own and ran up to the man. I pulled the girl away from him and have her stand behind me.

"You are not a member of the court. You need to leave before I call the guards." I said, watching the man walk away and out of the castle. I turn to look at the girl.

"You need to learn to stand up for yourself. If you can't do that, you don't belong here. So, leave the castle ground." I said, walking back in the castle. My heart suddenly hurt after I said that to her. I put my hand over my heart and take a deep breath in and let it out, slowly.

Back to Mitsuhide (P.O.V)...

I saw Shirayuki standing in the middle of the castle ground. Obi, Kiki, Kai, and I all ran up to her. "Shirayuki are you okay?" I asked, looking at her with worrying eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. Zen stop that man but… he told me to leave the castle." Shirayuki answer, walking back in to the castle, I didn't need to see her face to know she was on the verge of tears. I thought to myself "Come on Zen, remember!"

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	5. living in the village

**update 8/4/17**

 **Chapter 5: living in the village**

(Shirayuki P.O.V)

I was sitting on my bed thinking to myself, mostly about Zen and our baby. Then, I realized something, I can't stay here, I didn't want to see Zen. If I see him again it will just be really painful knowing that he doesn't remember me. So, I walked over to my desk and sat down. I pull out a piece of paper and a pen. I start to write on the paper.

Dear Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi

I'm sorry that I'm leaving you guys without saying a word, but I was thinking that I can just stay in the village until Zen get his memories back. If you guys what to talk to me, you know where I'm at. Thank you for being there for me. I'm going to talk to the king about this before I leave.

Love, Shirayuki.

I fold the paper in half and laid it on my desk. My bags are pack and I was leaving tonight. Before I left, I had something to do. So, I walked down the King Izana's office to go talk to him. I knocked on the door waiting for him to answer. "Come in"

I open the door and saw Izana working at his desk. I walked up in front of his desk and tried to control my nervousness. "King Izana." I said, looking down at him.

"What is it, Shirayuki?" He asked, looking up at me. I took a deep breath in and let it out.

"I think it will be better if I live in the village for the time being." I said, hoping he will say 'Yes'.

"You are pregnant with an heir of our kingdom," Izana said, pulling his pen down. He stood up and walked over to me, "But I understand how you much be feeling with Zen. So, you can stay in the village until Zen get his memories back." I was shock that he is letting me do this.

"Thank you, King Izana." I said, bow to him.

"You may leave." He said. I walked out of his office and grab my bags and was ready to leave for the village. It was late at night when everyone was still asleep, so I kind of feel bad leaving everyone in the middle of the night.

I walked out of the gate and told the guard that King Izana knows about this. They didn't believe at first but the let me go after a guard came and said that King Izana has given his permission for me to leave. I walked back in to my old house I used to stay in when I first come to this kingdom. I'm lucky they didn't change anything, I mean I still come back every once in a while, so I'm glad they didn't sell it.

I unpack my stuff then went and laid in bed, it felt wired that I was back here again. Then I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	6. Visit Shirayuki

**update 8/10/17**

 **Chapter 6: Visit Shirayuki**

(Obi P.O.V)

I walked down to the Mistress bedroom to see if she was up. I knock on the door three times and no answer, So I open the door. It was pitch black in her room. I turn on the light to see what was I am doing and saw that her room was empty. I walked to the herbalist building to see if she was there. "Ryu, have you seen Shirayuki?" I asked, walking into the chief office. Where I saw Ryu sitting on the ground reading a book. Ryu looked up and shake his head. "oh ok, thanks." I said, walked out of the room and saw Mitsuhide and Kiki run up to me. "What is it?" I asked, looking at them. Kiki hands me a piece of paper.

"Shirayuki left a letter on her desk. When Motsuhide and I went in to see he and found this," Kiki said, looking at me. I grab the paper and start to read it. My eyes got wide in shock. She went back to the village.

"She left the castle and the king is okay with that?" I asked, looking at Mitsuhide and Kiki. They both nod their head.

"Kiki and I am going to talk to Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said, looking at me.

"We want to see if she okay," Kiki said, taking the paper back.

"I want to come," I said, walking down the hallway following by Kiki and Mitsuhide. We head to the village where Shirayuki is staying at she was still living in her old home when she first come here. We walked up the stairs and knock on Shirayuki's door. We wait for her to answer. After the three times knocking on her door, Shirayuki finally answers .

"Mitsuhide, Kiki, Obi what are you doing here? " Shirayuki asked, let us into her place.

"We come to see if you are okay," Kiki answer, sat down on the bed while I sat down on a chair that was by Shirayuk's desk. Mitsuhide sat down next to Kiki on the bed.

"Shirayuki, why did not you told us you are leaving the castle? " Mitsuhide asked, looking at Shirayuki. Shirayuki sat down on the another chair and looked at Mitsuhide.

"Because it will hurt our baby with me having too much stressed, " Shirayuki said, putting her hands on her stomach. "I told Izana that I will return until Zen gets his memory back."

"We will do much we can to help Zen to remember you and his child, " Mitsuhide said. I can tell he was tired of all this and me too. I hate to see Shirayuki feeling this much pain. "But I don't like the idea of you being by yourself. I want Obi will stay with you." I looked at Mitsuhide when he says that. " Kiki and I have to return back to the castle, right now," Mitsuhide stands up and walked over to the door with Kiki.

"Please be safe, Shirayuki." Kiki and Mitsuhide said at the same exact time.

"I will, now that I have Obi with me, " Shirayuki said, smiling. Mitsuhide and Kiki leave the room and head back to the castle. It was just me and Shirayuki. "Are you hunger, Obi ? " Shirayuki asked, stand up and walked over to her small kitchen. I stand up and follow her after her.

"Yeah, do you want me to help you? " I said, looking at Shirayuki. She turns around and gives me a smile.

"Yes, there is something I need you to do for me." Shirayuki answer, hand me a list of stuff. She wants me to get all the stuff on this list in the grocery store "Is this it ? " I asked, looking at the list.

"Yes, that all I need." Shirayuki said , starting to cook them some food. I walked out the room and went to the grocery store.

 **See you next time...**


	7. accident

**update 8/26/17**

 **Sorry for the late update**

 **Chapter 7: accident**

(Zen P.O.V)

I was walking around outside of the castle ground thinking about the red hair girl. I heard a rumor that she left the castle. My heart was hurting the minute I heard the guard say that. Why do I feel this way towards her? I was not paying any attention because I heard a woman voice on top of the balcony. "Prince Zen, watch out." Before I know what was going on a giant rag that falls and lands on top of me. I fall to the ground hitting my head on the ground. I passed out.

"Zen." Said a girl in the darkness. It was the red hair girl. I was standing looking at her for a while. I try to talk but your words were coming out. I try to walk close to her but she walked further away from me. "Zen." I heard her say my name again. "You need to wake up." She said but then I realize That was not her voice. It was Kiki and Mitsuhide who was yelling for me.

I open my eyes and looked up at Kiki and Mitsuhide. "Are you okay, Zen?" Mitsuhide asked with worrying in his voice. I sat up but a sharp pain come through my neck make me lead back down. Mitsuhide helps me up and take me to the herbalist building. Mitsuhide take me to a room so I can lead down on the bed. I slowly close my eyes.

"ZEN! DON'T FALL A SLEEP!" Yelled Mitsuhide who was sitting in a chair by the bed.

"I'm not a sleep with a loud mouth like yours," I yelled, turn my head but the pain was back when I move it.

"ZEN, ARE YOU OKAY!" Mitsuhide yelled, bending over me.

"I AM FINE WILL YOU JUST BACK OFF!" I yelled, trying not to move my head. There was a knock on the door and Kiki walked in with the chief right behind her.

"How do you feel, Prince Zen?" the Chief said, sat down on a chair that Mitshide was sitting at but he got up so the chief can take a look at Zen.

"I'm fine," I answer, looking at her at the corner of my eyes without moving my head.

"Is there any pain?" She asked, writing anything down on a paper what I say.

"Yes," I answer, hearing the door open again and it was Ryu.

"Here, Chief," Ryu said, hand her a bottle that is filled with medicine. The chief took the bottle from Ryu.

Thank you, Ryu." She says, watching Ryu leave the room again. "Okay, where did it hurt?" She said, put the bottle on a table that was beside the bed.

"My neck every time I turn it or move it," I answer, hearing her pen while she was writing that down.

"Okay, you need to put this on your neck one a day." The chief said, handing me the bottle that Ryu just gives her.

"Okay thank you," I said taking the bottle from her. She stands up and walked out of the room. Mitsuhide and Kiki help me up and walked out of the room.

"Maybe Shirayuki can help me with this to put on my neck. I go and see her now." I said, walked down the hallway.

"Zen what did you just say?" Mitsuhide asked, wide eyes like Kiki. I turn around and looked at them.

"What? I'm going to Shirayuki's room to have her put this on." I said, looking at both of them with a confused look. **  
**

 **See you next time...**


	8. what happen?

**update 8/27/17**

 **Chapter 8: what happen?**

(Zen P.O.V)

I walked up there stairs to go and see Shirayuki following behind me was Mitsuhide and Kiki. "Zen we need to tell you something." He said, trying to keep up with me. I did not stop walking I want to see her. People were action weird went I said her name. Did something about to Shirayuki when that man come into the castle and attack us. please me safe.

"Zen, please will you stop walked," Kiki said, try to grab my arms but I pull it away. "Shirayuki is not here," Kiki yelled. The minute I heard that. I turn around and stared at them.

"What do you mean she not here?" I asked, looking at them. Mitsuhide and Kiki looked at each other and then back at me.

"Zen what do you remember?" Mitsuhide asking crossed his arms over his chest.

"All I remember was the man who tries to kill Shirayuki and my baby," I said, looking at him.

"That was two weeks ago, Zen," Kiki said, walking up to me.

"So I have been sleeping for two weeks. Where Shirayuki?" I asked.

"Do you have not been sleeping for two weeks. You lost your memories." Mitsuhide said, walked up to me and stand next to Kiki.

"You don't remember that?" Kiki asked.

"No," I said, looking down at the ground. Kiki grabs my hand and walked in a room so they can tell me what happen the past two weeks.

Kiki and I sat on the couch while Mitsuhide sat on a chair that was right in front of us. "Shirayuki is fine," Mitsuhide said. I looked at him.

"Then where is she?" I asked.

"She and Obi stay in the village," Kiki said, eyes got sad. I turn to look at her. "You say some words to Shirayuki and it hurt her to stay here."

"What did I say to her?" I asked, hoping it not bad.

"You told her to leave the castle and the child is not yours," Mitsuhide said. my eyes got wide and I starting to hate myself. I stand up and walked over to a wall.

I punch it so many time. yelling "Why, Why." over and over again. Mitshide and Kiki come running over to me and grab me.

"Zen stop," Mitsuhide said, holding me down. The tear falls down my cheek.

"Zen," Kiki said, keen down next to me. Now I was crying harder than before.

"I want to go and see her," I order, try to get out of Mitsuhide's arms.

"We will. right now it late." Mitsuhide said, let go of me. I turn around and looked at him with a cold stare.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	9. I'm sorry

**update 8/31/17**

 **Chapter 9: I'm sorry**

(Zen P.O.V)

I did not sleep very well. I was tossing and turning all night thinking about Shirayuki and my child. I got out of my bed and walked out of my of my room. "Prince Zen, dinner is ready," said a maid, bow to me.

"I'm not hungry right now," I said, looking at her.

"But you need to eat something," She said, looking at me.

"I said NO!" I yelled, walked off down the stairs. Kiki had my white horse ready for me. I walked over to my horse and got on. Kiki hands me the rape. "You can stay here I want to talk to her alone," I said, kick the side of my horse to make it more.

I looked up at saw black cloud me the sky. It looks like it was going to rain. I need to get to Shirayuki before it rains. I finally got into town and went to Shirayuki's apartment. I got off of my horse and walked up the stairs to Shirayuki's room where she was staying. I knock on the door. When the door finally open it was not Shirayuki but it was Obi who answer the door.

"Master," Obi said in shock. "You remember?" Obi asked, looking at me.

"Yes, where is Shirayuki?" I asked, looking at him.

"Shirayuki is not here. She when garden that by the forest and pick same follow." Obi answer.

"Okay, thank you," I said, walked off and back down the stairs. I got back on my horse and went to where Obi told me where Shirayuki was at. I saw Shirayuki standing in the garden of flowers. The sun was shining over her bright red hair. She looked so beautiful. I got off my horse and walked over to her. "Shirayuki," I said, looking at her.

Shirayuki turns around and saw me standing ten feet away from her. Her eyes got wide and her mouth drop open. "Zen." She said, drop the flower that was in her hand. I walked up to her close and my surprise, Shirayuki runs in my arms. I wrap my arms around her while she wraps her arms around my neck. "Zen, Zen." She cries holding me tighter.

"I'm sorry," I said, kiss her on the lips with more passion. I feel a rain drop fall down on my face. Shirayuki and I looked up at the sky. The sky starting to rain more. I looked back at Shirayuki and pull Shirayuki close to me. "I love you," I said, kiss her on the lips again. Shirayuki put her finger through my white hair. She deep the kiss.

"I love you, Zen," Shirayuki said between kisses. I pick up Shirayuki and walked her to my horse. I put her on my horse and got on after her. We rode back to the castle in the pouring rain.


	10. Will you marry me

**update 9/6/17**

 **Chapter 10: Will you marry me**

(Shirayuki P.O.V)

The next day Zen and I walked around the castle ground holding each other's hand. "Shirayuki," Zen said, stop walked and turn to look at me. He let go of my hand and stand in front of me.

"Yes, Zen," I said, looking at him. Zen smile and got down on one knee. My eyes got wide in shock.

"Shirayuki, I was going to ask you and a long time ago before I lost my memories. I'm very sorry that I put you through a lot the past two weeks. I promise I will never let you feel that pain again." He said, pulling out a box that was in his pocket of his jacket, "Will you marry me?" He asked, opening the box and saw a diamond ring.

I put my hand on my mouth in shock. I feel a tear running down my cheek. "Yes, Yes I will marry you," I answer him. I throw myself into his arms. He wraps his arms around me and we fall to the ground holding each other in our arms.

"Zen, Shirayuki where are you?" Yelled Mitsuhide. Zen and I stand back up off the ground.

"Well, we have to get going before Mitsuhide freaks out again," Zen said, take My hand in his and walked back to the castle.

"There you are," Mitushide said, looking at us. We walked up to him. "Zen you have a lot of paperwork to do." He said, hand Zen a list of stuff he has to do. I looked at the list and it was touching the ground.

"Okay, I will see you tonight Shirayuki." He said, give me a kiss on the lips. After that, he walked off with Mitsuhide beside him. I walked up to the staircase and went in Zen and my room. I sat down on the bed and laid there be a while until Zen come to bed. I was about to fall asleep when I heard the door open. I sat up on the bed and looked at the Zen. "Sorry did I wake you?" He asked, looking at me.

"No, I was still up," I said, watching him coming close to me. he laid down on his side of the bed and pull me close to him. He put the cover over our body. "I love you, Zen," I said, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, Shirayuki." He said, kiss me back. I laid my head on his chest and fall asleep in his arms for the rest of the night.

 **See you in book 3: The Royal Wedding**


End file.
